Body Swap: Now it Gets Weird
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Last body swapping story. I really can't divulge much. It's a surprise. It does involve body swapping, but some unexpected swaps...Sorry, that's all I can say. Sequel to Body Swap: Girls and Boys.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Body Swap: Now It Gets Weird, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: Seasons 4, 5.

Description: Last body swapping story. I really can't divulge much. It's a surprise. It does involve body swapping, but some unexpected swaps...Sorry, that's all I can say. Sequel to Body Swap: Girls and Boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is just for fun.

Author's Note: Begins just were Girls and Boys left off. This story is a hybrid of two ideas: one was mine. The other one was from RextheCoelurosauruvus, it was similar to mine, but involved a team member. P.S. Still some B/J, but not nearly as much as usual.

Chapter One, Body Swap: Now It Gets Weird

Abby and Connor hugged and cuddled. "I could stay like this, holding onto your body all day, but I should get working on this swapping thing. I don't think it's over."

"I hope you're wrong," said Abby. She kissed him. "You go, be a genius. I have some creatures to settle down. Not everyone in the menagerie loves you Connor."

Connor laughed. "And I'm fine with that."

Abby chuckled as they both left. "Hey, Ben," she said, walking into the menagerie. He stared at her. She smiled, and raised her eyebrows.

"Abby?"

She nodded. The assistant hugged her. "Good to have you back."

"It's good to be inside here, believe me. I'm going to go check on the creatures," said Abby.

"They'll be glad you're you."

The first creature to greet her was Rex, flying onto her shoulder. Then Sid and Nancy ran up. "Hey, guys."

They rubbed against her and made happy noises. "I'm glad I'm me too," she said, chuckling. "OK, I love you, but I have to work." She had to shake Sid off her leg.

She made her rounds. The dracorex, never overly friendly, seemed less stressed with Abby. "That's it, everybody back to normal," said Abby. She sighed happily.

She didn't see very faint yellow lights glowing near the raptor cage.

The ADD let out another small noise.

"It feels so good to be in heels again," Jess said as she ran over.

"You're insane," said Becker, following her.

"Darn. Another unstable anomaly. Connor, come look."

"It's the same signature. Looks like the swapping anomaly is back," he said.

Becker groaned. "Where?"

"Inside the menagerie,"" said Jess, quickly contacting Abby over comms. "Abby? Are you OK. We're detecting a very weak anomaly."

"Here?"

"Yeah, Abs. Do you see anything?" asked Connor.

"No, but I'm back in my office, let me make some rounds."

"I'll be right there Abby," said Connor. Becker led the way.

Abby had just finished checking everyone but the raptors when Connor and Becker burst in.

"Nothing yet," she said.

"Good," said Connor.

"Yeah, but let's look around," said Becker, holding an EMD. After a few minutes, they had found nothing.

"Hey, Rex!" cried Connor to the lizard above them, "See anything?"

Rex landed next to him and trilled. "No, huh?"

"It must have stopped already. Jess?"

"No readings at all, Connor."

"OK, I'm going back to Ops," said Becker.

Connor nodded, kissed Abby, and left.

Sid appeared, crawling fast.

"How about you Sid? You see any flashing lights?"

Sid stood away from her, hissing.

"What's with you?" she asked.

Sid stood there, growling and hissing and showing his teeth. Nancy tried to nuzzle up to him, and he actually turned on her, trying to bite her.

"Sid!" she cried, breaking up the fight.

Sid then snapped at Abby, barking and hissing, and tried to jump on her.

Nancy cried out, and ran behind Abby, into the office.

"Ben!"

Ben appeared.

"Look at Sid."

They watched him, sniffing the air, hissing at the humans, and investigating his surroundings like they were new.

"Wow! He's acting weird!" said Ben."I hope you aren't catching."

"What?" she asked.

Ben chuckled. "Bad joke. I meant that whole body-swapping thing."

"Oh," answered Abby, too upset to laugh.

Abby moved past him to look more closely at Sid. She approached him slowly, and carefully, scrunching down to look smaller.

"Hey," she said gently. "Hey, Sid. What's wrong, baby?"

She tentatively offered her hand, but Sid swiped at it. Abby drew back just in time.

"Wow. You think he's sick?" asked Ben.

Abby shook her head. "I don't know."

Sid began to hiss and growl at his reflection in one of the shiny walls.

"What the...?" Abby asked.

Then he actually ran toward the wall, head-butting it.

"Sid!"

Abby ran toward him, to pick him up, but he twirled around, hissing and showing his teeth.

"Watch it!" cried Ben. Abby jumped out of the way, and backed up toward Ben.

"Abby, he actually just attacked you."

She nodded. "Look at him he acts like he's bigger than he is," she said.

Suddenly, Sid charged at them, biting and growling, and forcing them back. Abby jumped onto her desk, and ran to a cabinet.

"Ben stay still."

Sid had followed her around the desk.

"Hurry, Abby," said Ben. Abby quickly loaded a tranquilizer gun, and shot Sid.

Abby knelt beside him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ben, panting.

Abby shook her head, patting the fallen creature. "What's wrong with you boy?" she asked gently.

They sat by Sid for a few moments, until they heard an uproar back in the cages.

"I'll go," said Ben. A few seconds later, he called, "Abby? You better come see this raptor. You won't believe what it's doing."

The raptor was running around its pen, acting sort of like a dog. When it saw Abby, instead of hissing and biting at the glass, it ran up, making a sort of cooing noise.

"What the hell?" asked Ben.

Abby shook her head. The raptor was bent over, trying to crawl along the ground. It didn't seem to realize it had such deep hooks on its paws.

As Abby stared, it began to pant, and coo more. She bent down towards it, a move she'd never have done before. It would have banged and tore at the glass. Now, though, it was rubbing and panting excitedly.

"What is with you guys?" asked Ben.

Nancy suddenly appeared beside Abby.

"Nancy? What are you doing?" she asked. The small creature had waddled right up to the glass.

"She's usually terrified of it," said Ben.

Then, it got weird. Nancy and the raptor seemed to be speaking. They even rubbed their noses up against the window.

"Are you seeing this?"

"Yes," said Abby. "And I think you were right."

"Huh?" asked Ben.

"I think they have caught what I had."

"Abby? I don't get..."

"Ben, I think Sid has swapped bodies with this raptor."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

It's a short chapter, because it needs to end where it does for dramatic effect.

Also, I had some comments on the first chapter. The positioning of the cages may not be logical: predators close to non predators. Yes, the dictodons and Rex should probably not be loose, but my idea was Abby is a little lax concerning those three, and probably they are in a safe part of the menagerie where lockdown won't be triggered. Or maybe Jess rigged them with some kind of device so they can run free in certain areas... Maybe they're wearing their own security bracelets! Sorry. I thought it was funny. This chapter is going to open a whole new range of questions. Remember, I'm not an expert, and write for fun, so don't get too upset in the details.

Chapter Two, Body Swap: Now It Gets Weird

The team gathered inside the menagerie.

"That's amazing," said Connor, watching the raptor play with Nancy, on opposite sides of the glass.

"Maybe there is another explanation?" asked Emily.

"For Sid acting like a predator at the exact same time the raptor falls in love with Nancy?" asked Abby.

"There was an anomaly in the menagerie;" said Jess over comms, "at the same time Sid and the raptor began acting odd."

Connor nodded. "It's not that farfetched considering we've all swapped."

Matt and Emily nodded.

"Anomalies too small to trigger the ADD," said Becker, "but with enough juice to swap bodies?"

Connor nodded. "This one was so small, that maybe it could only swap creature brains, and not bigger, more complex human brains. Dinosaur brains are extremely tiny, you know."

Nancy yelped.

"No offense."

The team laughed.

"This is disturbing," said Emily. "We cannot detect them through normal means, and now animals can switch as well. Are we going to see an epidemic of swaps?"

"Jess, have there been any reports of strange behavior in humans or animals?"

"No, Matt."

"Good," said Matt. "Maybe we can stop whatever is causing the swaps before they get out of hand."

"Right," said Connor. "Any suggestions how?"

"You're the genius," said Becker.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Abby tried to keep Sid calm. She finally opened his cage and let him out. He acted like Sid. Even in a raptor's body, he was gentle and playful. Nancy fell right in with him, not even caring that he looked different.

Abby laughed. "Animals are amazing" she said, as she sat on the floor, with Sid and Nancy, beside the now empty raptor cage.

She looked across at the dracorex. It was happily munching on a vegetable plate. Abby was staring at it, when she thought she saw lights. Then things got hazy and she felt weird.

Ben found her passed out in the hall between cages.

She opened her eyes, and began to hiss and growl and thrash around. Ben had to call security and medics. They sedated her.

Connor ran to her side, and was about to follow the medics to medical, when Becker called his attention to the dracorex.

It had knocked its plate of vegetables and grains over. It scattered rice all over the floor, then it actually began to draw in the rice.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ben, running in. "Abby needs you..."

He stared at what Connor and Becker were staring at.

Inside the rice was scrawled, "Abby."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Body Swap: Now It Gets Weird

Lester and the rest of the team stared at the name in the rice.

Connor emerged from the cage, with a very docile dracorex.

"Not possible," said Lester.

The dracorex shook its head.

Jess gasped. "Abby?"

This time, it nodded.

"Oh my..." said Emily.

The dracorex nodded again.

"How..." began Lester.

"She swapped again," said Matt, "this time, with a creature."

Jess covered her mouth with her hand, and instinctively grabbed Becker. He put his arm around her.

"I...this is too much," said Lester.

"It is," said Connor.

"Perhaps we should keep her confined," said Lester.

"We're not keeping my girlfriend in a cage!"

"You can't take her home in her condition!" cried Lester.

"We have to make her comfortable," said Jess. "It has to be horrible for her."

Lester looked at the dracorex, specifically its eyes. It was tortured inside. He sighed. "Very well. Let's make her comfortable. How about we confine her to guest quarters?"

Connor agreed. Becker had the pathway from the menagerie to the quarters cleared, and the group moved Abby.

Connor lovingly laid her on the bed. He sat beside her, gently stroking the creature face.

"I'll station men outside," said Becker. Connor shot him a hateful glare. "It's for her protection, as well, Connor. Lt. Turner and Private Hunn already know about the swapping. They're good men. They'll protect her. OK?"

Connor nodded.

"Are we sure that she is unharmed?" asked Emily. "Perhaps we should get a menagerie worker to examine her."

"Good idea," said Lester. "I don't wish everyone to know, for Miss Maitland's sake."

"Ben," said Connor. "Abby's assistant, Ben."

Emily nodded. "I will fetch him."

"Connor, you have to figure this out," said Matt.

'"No, really?" snapped Connor.

Becker rested his hand on Connor's shoulder. "You're the only one who can help her," he said gently. "I know you can do it. So does she."

Connor looked steadily into Becker's eyes and nodded. "You'll...watch her?"

Everyone nodded.

"We will take the best care of her that we can," promised Lester.

"I'll stay with her," said Jess.

Connor nodded, wiping his eyes. He bent down to the dinosaur. "Abby," he said, his voice choking. "I'll fix this. I'll get you back to normal. I promise."

The dracorex wined, and waved a claw at him.

"I love you," he whispered. The dracorex whined again.

Lester patted Connor on his back, and Connor left to get to work.

Ben came in. He stared at the dracorex, and then looked at the humans. They nodded. "Oh my...God. What...How..."

"We're working on it," said Becker.

Ben nodded.

"We need you to care for her. Feed her; make sure she is healthy..." Lester broke off, his eyes began to tear.

"I understand," said Ben. "Let me examine her."

Ben bent down. The dracorex let him look her over. "Wow. This is not our dracorex, for sure. IT's much too tame. Is it really you, Abby?"

The dinosaur nodded.

"I need a drink," said Ben.

"I heard that," agreed Lester. "Well, you all...go about your business. Jess, anything she needs, you have my authority."

Jess nodded. Lester looked at the dracorex, and tried to smile reassuringly. He then left to get that drink.

"She looks fine," said Ben. "So, where is Abby? I mean, her body?" asked Ben.

"In medical," said Matt. "The dracorex is under sedation. The strain of being in an advanced, complex brain is too much for it. We don't want it thrashing around, hurting itself."

Ben nodded. "Should we...sedate her?'

The dracorex began to thrash. "It's OK, Abby. No one's going to sedate you. Promise," said Jess.

"How much sedation would it take in that body? Too much for a human, maybe too much for a human psyche," said Matt. "We can't risk hurting Abby."

"Right," said Ben. "Sorry, Abby. I was thinking of you, of lessening the stress."

The dracorex nodded its head. Ben smiled, and pet it. "I'm going to get you something to eat." The dracorex lowly growled. Ben got up, glanced at the others and left.

A short while later, Jess held a tray of fruits, vegetables, and grains. "Now, this looks yummy," she said, as she held leafy greens out for the dracorex. It chewed them, and rubbed its head against her hand.

Jess smiled weakly. "Don't you worry," she said. "Connor is going to fix this. You'll be fine. I just know it. Don't worry."

She sat still, and looked as the dracorex lowered its head into the tray, and scarfed the food.

Jess began to cry. "I'm sorry. You're the one stuck inside that thing," she said. "I shouldn't be crying."

The dracorex rubbed its head against hers and roared gently.

The guestroom door opened. Becker stood still for a moment. "Now, that's a weird picture."

"Don't be mean! Hasn't she had enough trauma?" cried Jess.

Becker smiled. "I walk in to find a young woman in heels, sitting next to a dracorex, who has a little green lizard perched on its knee, a dictodon snuggled at its tail, and a raptor curled up beside it. I'm sorry, Jess, that is the definition of 'weird."

The dracorex made short growling noises. It was trying to laugh.

"So, you thought you'd move the menagerie in here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The creatures all grunted. Jess laughed. "Rex, Sid, and Nancy followed Ben when he brought her lunch. I don't see the harm."

Becker nodded. "If it makes Abby more at ease, then I'm all for it."

The dracorex grunted again.

Jess smiled and held her hand out to Becker, who took it, and sat beside her and the creatures on the bed.

"Just another day at the ARC, huh, Abby?" he asked.

The creature whined

Jess laughed. "Have you heard from Connor?"

"No, not yet. I've arranged for someone else to take the ADD tomorrow, so you can stay with her."

"Thank you, Becker. I want to stay tonight too."

"I figured," he said. "I'll go over to your place and grab you some clothes."

"You will not!" cried Jess. "I do not wear 'grabbed' outfits! You can drive me later, and I'll assemble some."

Becker and Abby both laughed. Of course, Abby's sounded more like growls.

"I'll make sure Emily or Matt stays with you," she said. The dracorex grunted. Jess smiled and looked at Becker.

"Everything's going to be OK," said Becker, looking first at Jess, then Abby. "I know it."

"Indeed," said Lester, closing the door. He walked over to the bed. "I just wanted to check on you. Are you...well?" he asked, with a sheepish look.

The dracorex nodded.

"Good," said Lester. He said softly, "I believe in that boyfriend of yours, of course, if you repeat that, I'll deny it."

Abby grunted.

Lester smiled. "I'll just check on Connor before I go home. You are staying tonight?"

Jess and Becker both nodded.

"Good. You're in good hands, Miss Maitland. I'll see you in the morning."

Abby grunted again, and shook a limb. Lester smiled, and left.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope it's not confusing. I'm trying to tie up loose ends and give some sort of explanation for the swapping. A lot is going on in this chapter...

Chapter Four, Body Swap: Now It Gets Weird

"Now, you just relax," said Jess. "Try to take a nap. I know you're exhausted."

The dracorex nodded.

Abby managed to fall asleep. She was aware of her surroundings. She vaguely saw the faces and was aware of who they were. It was kind of like a fog. She was awake and aware, and yet it was all muddled and unclear.

Through it all, she clung to the memory of Connor's face, his laugh. She knew he'd find her and bring her back. That's how it seemed to her, that she was lost.

Connor sat in front of every reading for the anomaly that swapped them. His eyes hurt, but he had to find an answer. Abby depended on him.

He went over every video taken of the swaps. Always there was the same flash and tremor. He sighed. "So what?" he asked aloud.

"Connor?" asked Lester.

"Hey."

"Any progress?"

"No. None. I don't know why it swaps. I don't know how to reverse it. I don't..."

"Breathe, Connor," said Lester.

He nodded.

"Look at it again, but try it differently."

"Lester, I've looked at it from every angle. I don't know what's wrong with the thing. It's obviously weak. I thought maybe we did something to it by firing an EMD into it, or my creator device into it, but no, nothing."

"I see."

Connor sighed. He looked at the monitor where the latest swap played. "You know, it looks weaker, there," said Connor. "Just before Abby and the dracorex switch. It's weak."

"So?"

"So. It's glowing there, around them," Connor said, replaying the video. He smiled. "I think I've got an idea," he said.

Meanwhile, Ben and Matt were in the medical section. They and the medics were wrestling with a dracorex that happened to look like Abby Maitland.

It thrashed and hissed, and bit a medic. Luckily, it had weak human jaws and teeth now.

"I ordered you to keep it sedated!" cried Matt.

"It, Mr. Anderson?" asked the medic charge.

Matt sighed. "Yes. I can't go into details...ah!" he cried, as he struggled with Abby's flailing arms and legs. "Just do as I order!"

The medic frowned, and gave Abby another sedative. It took a few moments for her to pass out.

Ben and Matt then re-tied the restraints.

"Now, listen to me," growled Matt. "You keep her sedated."

"But, Sir, she has no wounds. All tests reveal she's fine."

"She's not fine!" yelled Matt. He sighed. "You've seen some strange stuff, right?"

The medics all nodded. "Well, what's wrong with Miss Maitland is the strangest thing any of us have encountered. Please, just trust me. Keep her sedated."

""How long? It's not good for a body to be made unconscious long-term."

Ben chuckled. "Don't even suggest this is going to go on long term."

Matt nodded. "Hopefully she'll be back to normal soon, and we can stop the sedatives."

The medic sighed.

"Do I have to call Lester?"

"No, Mr. Anderson. We were told to follow your orders concerning Miss Maitland. I made the call to disobey. From now on, I will do as you order."

"Good. See that you do," said Matt.

Ben stayed with Abby's body for a while, monitoring her vital signs and chatting vaguely with the medics. They were good blokes, concerned for their patient. They just didn't understand that right now, Abby was half their patient, and half his.

Matt made the rounds, and learning that Jess and Becker were still with Abby, he joined Emily in Ops. Luckily, the ADD was having a slow, boring day.

"I am hopeful that we will not be called out," said Emily.

Matt nodded. "If we are, we'll lead one of the other teams. Leave Connor and Becker here."

Emily nodded. "How is she?"

Matt shrugged. "OK for being in another species' body, I guess."

Emily smiled slightly. "We must hope."

"Yes, Emily. We must."

Outside Abby's room, Becker chatted with his men.

"She's being very quiet, and not at all aggressive," said Becker.

"That's good. We didn't know how she'd react," said Turner. "Our EMD's are set to the lowest setting."

"Have many questions from other staff?"

"No, Captain," said Hunn.

"People know something's up,'" said Turner, "but here at the ARC we learn to keep our eyes, ears and mouths shut. Mostly."

Becker smiled. "Thanks. I don't want anyone else guarding her, but us three. I'll relieve you for dinner, and so you can't get some sleep."

"We're fine, Sir," said Hunn.

Turner nodded. "You're needed in there," he said, gesturing behind them to Abby's room. "We've got out here covered."

Becker smiled, and squeezed his shoulder.

"Becker?" asked Connor. "I need to talk to everyone."

They gathered outside Abby's room, everyone but Lester. He had a charity function to attend, and he knew Abby was in the best possible care.

Connor told the rest of the team his idea. "The anomaly is sick. I think it's accidentally swapping us. It sees we have energy, and it's trying to heal itself with that energy."

"What energy?" asked Becker.

"The kind we have in common with the anomaly. We've been covered with its energy, every time we go through an anomaly."

"It thinks we're anomalies," said Matt. "It's trying to absorb us."

"Yeah, or bond with us. I think that's why it's following us. We have more residual anomaly energy than anyone else."

Becker nodded. "So what do we do?"

"We fix the anomaly. Then give it a chance to fix Abby and the others. We'll have to bring them all together: Abby, the dracorex, Sid, and the raptor."

"And we have to prepare to catch the raptor once it's back in its own body," said Matt. "We don't want it loose."

"Turner and Hunn can keep it guarded," said Becker.

"The ADD is super fine-tuned to catch the swapping anomaly, and Jess is obsessively monitoring it."

Jess smiled. "Even from Abby's room, I have it covered."

Connor nodded. "I have my anomaly creator up and ready. Now all we need is the swapping anomaly," he said, obviously anxious.

"Will we have long to wait?" asked Emily.

Connor shrugged.

"Shouldn't," said Matt. "Not much time passed between the other swappings."

"I just hope we have enough time to bring everyone together once we get a reading," said Connor.

"We can get the creatures and Abby ready," said Matt. "Wheel them anywhere within the ARC in a second's notice."

"I'll call medical, and have them get Abby on a gurney," said Jess.

"My men are always on alert, but I'll talk to Hunn and Turner anyway. Are we sure it will form in the ARC?" asked Becker.

Connor sighed. "It's been following us. We kept the ones who were swapped here, so yeah, I think it will form here, where they are."

"OK," said Becker. He saw the uncertainty on Connor's face. "Your guess is usually right."

Connor frowned. "Usually. What if..."

"Don't," said Becker.

Connor nodded. He rechecked his figures, the anomaly creator, and the ADD. He sat with Abby. He waited. And prayed.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter of the last swapping story. Yay! I hadn't intended to make a series of them, which is why they kept evolving as I wrote.

Chapter Five, Conclusion, Body Swap: Now It Gets Weird

Finally, Jess made the announcement in their comms. "It's here! The swapping anomaly readings! It's in Ops!"

Within moments, the swapped bodies were positioned around the anomaly.

Ben brought the dracorex. She was tame and obedient. Sid was kept in position by a leash. The raptor was in a creature carrier, and Abby's unconscious body was laid in a gurney. The four bodies formed a loose circle. Hunn and Turner positioned themselves behind the dracorex and raptor. The rest of the team was beside them, off a little ways.

"It is very weak," said Emily, looking at the anomaly.

"Yeah, and I think that's the problem. We need to strengthen it," said Connor.

"How?" asked Matt.

"I shoot as much energy as I can into it by making an anomaly inside it. Hopefully it uses that energy to stabilize."

"Then will it fix Abby?" asked Emily.

"I really don't know," whispered Connor, terrified it wouldn't.

Connor opened an anomaly inside the weaker one. Connor's anomaly flickered, and seemed to pulsate.

"How long are you keeping it going?" asked Matt.

"Until I see the weak anomaly glowing a nice golden yellow," said Connor.

Finally, that's what he saw: the weaker anomaly pulsating, and growing in color. Connor turned off the creator.

"I hope it had enough energy," he said.

They all watched as the anomaly did not weaken, but glowed brighter.

"Is it working?" asked Jess.

Connor shrugged. "I don't know.

The two anomalies appeared to merge, growing bigger and brighter.

"Yes!" cried Connor, "I think it's working!"

The anomaly glowed and pulsated, then instead of a tremor and flash the anomaly spread out, illuminating all four swapped bodies. Each one glowed for a brief moment, and then the anomaly left them. It shimmered and glowed, then slowly evaporated.

"It's never done that before," said Connor, hopefully. He waited for a moment, and when he saw Abby's form moving on the stretcher, he ran over to her.

"Abby?"

She stared at him. Then made a growling sound. Connor's heart dropped.

Then she started to cough and clear her throat. "Connor?" she said, with a scratchy voice.

Connor smiled, then began to tear up, and he collapsed over her. "Abby," he whispered.

Across from them, Sid was rolling on the floor of the carrier, and nipping playfully at the door.

"I think he's back," said Jess. To Becker's horror, she reached out and pet him.

"Jess!"

She giggled, as Sid licked and cooed at her. "He's alright."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that for sure," Becker said.

"You are so cute when you are overprotective," Jess said. Becker shook his head, and pet Sid.

The raptor immediately broke the leash free, but was quickly EMD'd by Turner.

The dracorex began to thrash around, but Hunn EMD'd it too. Ben checked it and the raptor to make sure they were unharmed.

"Good job," said Becker.

"Is this the strangest command, or what?" asked Turner. Becker nodded, and they both laughed.

"Will things...quiet down now, Sir?" asked Private Hunn.

Becker laughed. "With this place? Never, but I think this crisis may be finally over," said Becker.

"Good," said Hunn.

"Abby," said Ben. "I'm happy to report that everyone is healthy, and happy to be back where they belong."

Abby smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all."

"Do you...remember?" asked Jess.

"When I was inside it? Not really. It's like I was dreaming, but vague and cloudy."

"That's for the best," said Matt.

Emily and Jess hugged her, and Matt and Becker patted her head. Ben, Hun, and Turner took the animals back to the menagerie, all except Sid.

Abby held him in her arms, and Becker brought Nancy to them. Sid licked her and rubbed happily against her. Abby giggled as she watched.

"Good to be back to normal," said Abby.

"Amen," said Connor.

"Is it really over?" whispered Jess.

Matt smiled. "Look at the ADD, Jess."

Jess did so. "What? I don't see anything."

"Exactly. The swapping anomaly isn't emitting any readings, none at all," said Connor. "It hasn't done that before."

Becker sighed. "It's gone."

Jess jumped into his arms. "It's really gone?"

"Like, doubt me, why don't you?" asked a very smug Connor.

Abby lay on the stretcher, cuddling with her pets. "I love you," she said to Connor. "You're obsessive, and right now, a smug idiot, but I love you."

Connor kissed her. "I love you."

Lester arrived, carrying a large box. "Charity ball? More like Pompous Oaf Ball. They all stand around talking about auctions, pageants, and other fund raisers. They wouldn't know real work if it came up and bit them on the arse."

Everyone laughed.

"Didn't like the party?" asked Matt, chuckling.

"They have no perspective. My place is here, with you, where you're dealing with...God knows what, sometimes. Well, at any rate, I brought dinner. We should all eat, then get to helping Miss Maitland."

"Thank you, Lester," said Abby.

Lester nodded as he unpacked the box, then he stopped. He turned around and looked at Abby. She smiled.

"Miss Maitland?"

She nodded, giggling.

Lester smiled, walked briskly over, and hugged her. "I told you," he whispered. "That boyfriend came through. The threat of repercussions regarding that secret still stands, by the way."

She giggled. "I won't tell," she said.

Lester released her, and fixed his tux, walking back to the box of food, unpacking it, and restoring his decorum.

Jess and Becker exchanged giggling glances, and Emily and Matt helped Lester. Connor stayed put, next to Abby.

The team dug in, passing dishes around.

Abby happily looked on. "I feel like something...vegetarian."

Connor looked at her. "Um...you are Abby, right?"

Abby laughed. "Yes, Connor. Promise."

"Good. Just checking."

She smiled, and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Is there any more fish?" asked Jess.

"Your boyfriend took the last one," said Lester. "Here, have chicken."

Jess frowned as she held a chicken box. Then, she cuddled up next to Becker. "I don't suppose that you would..."

"Swap?"

The team all groaned and pummeled him with napkins and empty wrappers.

The End


End file.
